


Kryptonians, Witches, Soulmates, and Ruts!

by WolfDragonGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDragonGod/pseuds/WolfDragonGod
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of Alex and Kara, but she is also a pure blood in the magical world, this She is mates with Fleur and etc. There will be g!p Hermione, also this is an Aplaha,Beta,Omega Story! So read at your on risk
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Kryptonians, Witches, Soulmates, and Ruts!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey everyone I know it has been a while but here is a little taste of whats been floating around in my mind if some one wants to help me write the whole story just message me on here so that i can gets this story out of my mind and hopefully the fans will enjoy it. So with out further waiting here is my minds insanity.
> 
> WARNINGS: There will be g!p Hermione, also this is an Aplaha,Beta,Omega Story! So read at your on risk! Also Like I said this only a little taste of a bigger crossover story I would like to write with help cause I suck at writing.?

Kryptonians, Witches, Soulmates, and Ruts!

Hermione huffed and panted as she soaked in the silver clawed tub filled with ice and freezing water. Kara walked up to her daughter and gently rubbed her shoulder "Easy Hermione, easy just hold on she is on her way, Right Alex?" Kara turned to look at her wife and mother of their child. Alex looked up from her preparations and smiled " Yes she just called me a second ago and said she was 10 minutes away" Alex finished the last sandwich and shut the lid of the third cooler that was filled with food and with a quick whoosh sound she ran with super speed to her daughters room to out it with the others in her room near the edge of the bed. With another quick burst she was standing beside her mate and daughter, leaning in she gave Kara a quick kiss before she spoke "Everything is ready Hermione, everyone has left to castle Pendragon with your permission, My mom and father have used both spells and technology to make castle Black safe for you and your mate, no one is coming in or out until one of you releases the spells and passwords on the protections, booth Dobby and Winky will be here if you need them" Alex looked at how tensed her daughter was and released her pheromones to try and to sooth her child.

Hermione grunted her acceptance before relaxing as her moms sent entered her nose, sighing she leaned forward a bit exposing the birth mark on her back. The birth mark was a sword going straight down her spine, the tip of the sword ending right before the swell of her bottom, up near the top of the pommel a dragon curled around it with its wings expanded out to each side of her shoulders. Right above the swords in kryptonian glyphs spelled out the word Zor-El, In-Ze, Black, Mcgonagall, and Pendragon. Kara looked at the birth mark with some pride at her daughter the Heir to something many bloodlines even if when she went to school she had to hide and pretend to be a muggle born, she knee her daughter carried all of the names of her houses and bloodlines with pride and never used them in a bad way.

Alex moved to hug Kara close and keep an eye on the clock as she said "Hermione we are going to leave now, I have fixed several coolers worth of food and drink in your room and all the other odds and ends you might need" With those words she kissed her daughter on the head and sped away to wait outside for her mate. Kara locked eyes with her 17 year old daughter and smiled "Be safe and take care of your mate, first ruts and heats can be painful if you don't t listen to each other and your instincts okay" Hermione nodded and watched as her Sire zipped away.

Rumbling deep in her chest she rose from the freezing water and walked to the window to watch both her patents take off into the skies before she shut the curtains on the window. Standing there with water dripping off of her body she took a deep breath and with a flick of her wrist the tub emptied its self. Growling a little she walked to her room, walking into the Gryffindor themed room, Hermione paused when she saw herself in her full length mirror, she started with looking at her miss matched eyes which where normally a bright neon blue in her right eye and her left eye a neon green, right now though her heterochromia eyes where different blue was silver and green was gold to show her inner kryptonian Alpah state.

Shaking her head she continued to inspect herself, her hair was still its wild self but it was more tamed and less bush then it was, now it was wild lushes dark curls. Letting her eyes roam more she opened her mother and inspected her teeth her canines which where normally already sharp looked even more sharper so biting into smooth skin would go much more smoother. Smirking she ran her tongue over them and purred. Walking close she watched as her sleek muscled body flexed and tensed showing off her abs and others muscles, Stretching her body up and checking out her height and guessed she was at least six feet tall.

Grinning at this realization she rumbled her pleasure aa she now knee she was taller than her sweet mate who was only five feet and eight inches. Shaking her fantasies away about cuddling and spooning with her mate, looked at the last part of het body. Her cock was already standing at attention, with a swelled set of balls cradled below. She had a little bit of silky dark fur surrounding her cock with a small trail leading up to the abs. Hermione gently grabbed all nine and a half inches of swollen cock with a little bit of her normal self worrying if it would be to much for her lovely omega mate.

So clouded up in her thoughts Hermione didn't her loud crack of someone appearing in her room or the loud sound of all the spells and technology locking down as the last piece entered its space.

Fleur swallowed and looked at her mate, squeezing her legs tighter together as she was hit with all the arousing scents of Hermione's rut. Whimpering she shook herself and said "Hermione..." as she walked closer. Hermione jerked and turned around quickly staring at her sweet mate taking in her appearance, licking her lips Hermione purred out "Fleur...You...Are...Really...Here" moving closer with growing need pounding through out her whole body she kept taking deep sniffs as she finally made it into Fleur's personal space, barely a inch away from her. Fleur shivered and let ot a soft mewl as she tilted her head a to the left a little exposing her neck, she felt suffocated in her clothes, she reached out and touched her mates abs scratching them softly with her nails as she felt her veela slowly coming up to the surface, it new what was about to occur and prepared their body for the mating that was about to happen.

Hermione growled in pleasure as she felt the scratching on her abs, looking at her mate she leaned in to take what was being offered to her, sniffing and then licking at the right side of Fleur's neck gently clamping her mouth around the scent gland that was in that area she bite down gently to show her mate this is where she would soon bear her mark she let go with her teeth and sucked hard on the area until a bruise covered the spot on her neck.

Hermione pulled back and cupped Fleur's face in her hands before pulling her in for an earth shattering kiss, Fleur groaned and threw her arms around Hermione's neck pushing het body into Hermione's, moaning loudly as she felt her mates throbbing cock pressed against her body. Fleur felt her pussy flood with wetness as she let Hermione suck on her tongue, whimpering she rocked her hips and whined as her cunt squeezed around nothing as she climaxed in her mates arms from over stimulation. Fleur pulled her lips back with a sob of pleasure as she melted into Hermione's arms.

Hermione growled in satisfaction her alpha pleased at getting her mate to climax from just a kiss and the press of her body on hers. She pulled back a bit but keep her eyes on Fleur knowing what was coming next she used magic to remove Fleur's clothes. She then tossed Fleur's wand over onto the night stand near her bed, it landed softly next to hers and both snapped together glowing for a brief moment before settling down. Turning her eyes back go her mate she watched as soft white feathers began to emerge from beneath Fleur's skin covering most of her body in the soft white downy feathers.

Hermione gathered Fleur up into her arms and carries her towards their bed, knowing one more action was about to happen with Fleur she sat on the edge with her mate straddling her lap, her back facing away from her. Then within a few seconds Fleur stiffened up and gripped her tightly digging sharp talons into Hermione's shoulders. Fleur jerked upright and let out a painful scream as two beautiful wings sprouted from her back, panting she leaned her head onto her mates strong shoulders and slowly stretched and flexed her wings, meanwhile Hermione rumbled and purred letting out soothing scents as she rubbed her hands up and down her mates back.

Fleur sighed as she finally relaxed into her mates hold. Breathing in deeply she pulled back just enough to say "We are ready to become one, be gentle with me my mate, i want you so bad but I don't want are baser instincts to hurt us or make you thank you could hurt me " Hermione swallowed and nodded Fleur knew her so well, she did worry about her kyrptonian strength hurting her mate.

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek before rising up a bit and pushing her mate to lay back, reaching down she grabbed a hold of her mates cock, pumping it up and down for a second before moving it to tease at her pussies opening rubbing her slick wetness all over it. Hermione growled and clenched her teeth together, placing her hands on feather covered hips she groaned as she felt the sweet heat and wetness tease her cock growling out her mates name "FLEUR" she locked eyes with her mate as the veela smirked before lining her cocks head up with her pussies entrance once more before slowly sinking down.

Fleur gasped and put hers hands on Hermione's stomach scratching at her abs as she was slowly filled. Both women panted and moaned as each inch slowly sunk deeper into Fleur's cunt until it hit a barrier, Hermione gripped her loves hips tighter and asked "Are you ready, this can be enough if your not ready, I have read a lot of books about this saying it can HURT...FLEUR" Hermione howled as Fleur jerked her hips up before slamming ing down taking the rest of Hermione into her pussy, moaning softly in a little pain she held still as she felt Hermione breathing fast and panting as she looked at her with wide eyes. Fleur leaned over laying her head on Hermione's breast right over her heart. Listing to its lighting fast pace she slowly felt the pain fading away, the she giggled and sat up "We did it, your in me my mate, your cock is so deep in me" pausing her talking, she rocked and bounced her hips testing the movements , she loved the feeling of it instantly, her mates cock filling her up snd hitting all the right places inside her, she even loved feeling her mates balls smack into her ass and pussy lips every time she slammed her hips down "Oh Hermione...please" .

Hermione sat up instantly tightening her hold on her mates slim hips she began to take over the rhythm, pumping her hips up slamming her cock into Fleur at a fast pace, moaning at the words her mate spoke, growled and with some supper speed flipped them over onto the bed, Fleur sobbed in relief wrapping her ankles around Hermione's thrusting hips, squeezing her as closes as possible feeling and hearing the sound of swollen balls smacking into her. Fleur could feel something building with in her as she rose higher and higher in her passion.

Hermione grunted and keeping slamming her hips home into her mates slick heat, the sounds of their mating echoing off the walls, Hermione gripped the bedspread tighter and nuzzled into the right side of Fleur's neck lips sucking and nipping on the same spot as earlier, so caught up in her thrusting she barley noticed the whine her mate let out when something stopped her cock from sinking all the way in, growling she pulled back to look down and see what was wrong when she realized what it was, she had started to knott. Looking back up into Fleur's eyes she asked "Mine?" as thats all she could get out with her brain stuck in rut mode.

Fleur moaned and nodded her head in agreement, reaching out she pulled Hermione's head back to her neck while squeezing her legs that where wrapped around Hermione's hips trying to get her back in motion. She whimpered and sobbed in relief when those powerful hips got back into rhythm, followed by a new motion at the end of every trust.

Hermione sucked and nipped at Fleur's neck as her hips pumped and slammed into her mates pussy, at the end of every thrust she ground her hips in a circle slowly pushing her knott into her mate, until finally into sank in with a wet sucking pop sound causing both women to cry out pleasure. Hermione clamped down a little bit hard on Fleur's neck but didn't puncture the skin yet as she felt her knott slowly inflate inside her mate, once locked into place she rocked and pumped her hips as much as she could while tied, then suddenly Fleur screamed her name as her inner walls clenched and spasmed around her cock, Hermione would have howled her pleasure she pumped snd thrust through her mates climax, but instead she bite down breaking through skin to mark her mate. As soon she did so she felt Fleur return the bite, moaning around bite Hermione pumped her hips more sending her mate into a second release as she pumped rope after rope of molten hot cum inti her mates pussy filling full.

Breathing heavily both women kissed as they felt their magic and souls become one. Hermione gently moved them up the bed a little more before rolling onto her back letting Fleur rest on top of her, reaching fir the covers she pulled them over the both of them as the rested "You know this is only the beginning " Fleur mumbled, Hermione chuckles and kissed her forehead "Yes I know but for know we are tied until my knott fades so rest my love".

With few more whispered I love yous between the two mates the slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Then End
> 
> I have so much more i would like to write and post but sadly i don't have The courage to write on my own but i have so many ideas for this story if u want help or know more message me!


End file.
